The Scent of Fresh Blood
by themalfoypuppet
Summary: Blood was everywhere. It dripped down from the chandelier, it swam about her feet, it was splattered on the wall, it poured from a gash in her cheek, and it covered the corpses of her old school friends. But she still needed Harry Potter


**Disclaimer**: If Harry Potter was mine, he'd be married to Hermione Granger and have two kids named Elizabeth and Matthew

**Author Notes:** So I'm trying a bit of horror. This story is very gory and does **not** end well. Main character deaths and OOC Hermione (meaning she's a killer).

**Pairings: **Mainly Harry/Harry but Draco/Hermione is featured.

* * *

><p>Blood was everywhere. It dripped down from the chandelier, it swam about her feet, it was splattered on the wall, it poured from a gash in her cheek, and it covered the corpses of her old school friends. She inhaled; the smell of blood entered her lungs, calming her. She lowered the arm holding her wand. Her job was done. They were gone.<p>

"Granger," a voice said from behind her, the sound of his shoes on the floor broke the silence that followed his call. Draco reached her, standing in front of her. Blocking the view of the mangled bodies. He placed his hands on her waist and his lips on hers.

She responded eagerly until she heard a gurgling moan, they pulled apart. She tore her way over to the source of the moaning, sneering down at her former friend, Ginevra Weasley. "Did I not hurt you enough?"

"P-please," Ginny choked, blood sprayed out of her mouth as she tried to talk, "We were… f-friends…"

"Emphasis on the words 'were', Weasley," Hermione said sweetly before taking out her wand, "A nice severing charm should do the trick." She flicked the murder weapon and Ginny let out a scream as Hermione ripped apart her face, then tore open her skull. Ginny fell silent and Hermione lowered her wand. She gazed uninterested at the pool of blood gushing from the young woman. Hermione had noticed something or rather, remembered someone.

"All done?" Draco asked coming to her side, "I think you're losing your touch, Granger.

Hermione turned angrily towards him, "We're missing _him_! He's the most important!"

"Who?" her lover asked.

"Harry Potter." And then she turned back to the youngest Weasley's body, she snapped her fingers and the body got off the floor and stood looking at nothing in particular. Her face was unreadable, only her brown eyes remained intact, blood rolled over red flesh. "Get him," Hermione ordered. The body disappeared with a deafening crack.

"You want me to do it?" Draco asked nervously, wiping away some blood rolling down from her cut cheek, "I know you two-"

"I'm to do it."

* * *

><p>Harry lay in his flat utterly awake listening to the traffic of the muggle world go on and on. He was scared, all his friends were missing. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had disappeared the previous night. He knew he was next. It had all started with Hermione disappearing two years ago, and then a few months ago George was reported missing, his shop and flat was wrecked, blood smeared everywhere. Then Mr and Mrs Weasley were kidnapped under the same circumstances the next month, and then it was Bill and Fluer, leaving their little girl in her cot unharmed. More and more people went every month. People made rumours about Voldemort coming back, but Harry had a feeling it was much worse than that. And now he was all alone.<p>

_CRACK. _

He flew into action, grabbing his glasses and wand but he froze as he saw what awaited him. He yelled, and tried to back-up but only fell onto his bed. It was a person, but their face had been ripped off, their skull split in two, he met their empty eyes- No! Those were Ginny's eyes! He looked at the mangled, blood hair… yes it was a brilliant red.

He let out a strangled cry, "Ginny-?"

She said nothing but only advanced towards him… She was an inferi. Defiantly dead. Any hope of his friends life's being saved vanished. He had to know who did this to his friends. Images of Hermione stabbed at his heart, was this the fate that Hermione had faced? He was swept with gloom, heartbreak and anger as he thought of his love going through the same things as Ginny.

He dropped his wand, and let the horrible and frightening body of Ginny grab hold of him and found himself being pulled into a strange form of Apparition. His heart hammered against his chest and he started to find it hard to breathe through the stress of his nerves. And the strong scent of Ginny's blood didn't help at all.

His feet landed on slippery floor and he realised with a jolt it was blood that was making his feet slide. He swallowed back the bile coming up his throat. He allowed himself to be dragged down a dark corridor, the scent of death and blood was everywhere. What kind of madman lived here? Too scared to look up, he just looked at his shoes… He'd been wearing shoes to bed for months now in case there was an attacker. Good thing he did, or else his socks or even feet would be soaked with other's (probably his friends') blood. These thoughts really weren't helping calm down the strong bang of his heart.

"Oh good you got him," a voice drawled. Harry recognised it immediately, his blood boiled, and he got that familiar sense of warmth under his chin. Anger, hatred and a need to strangle Draco Malfoy absorbed him as his head flicked up.

His heart went cold as he realised who stood beside the probable killer of his friends. "H-Hermione?" Relief washed through him, "Oh thank god, you're alive!" He surveyed the scars trailing all over her face, neck, arms and all visible flesh. Her neck had thick scars spelling 'Mudblood'.

"Shut up," she ordered coolly.

He frowned, his initial relief simmering down as he began to question, "What are you doing next to him." He glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy chuckled and muttered, "This should be good."

"Love," Hermione answered. The cold look in her eyes made him doubt she could love at all. But he knew she could, he probably knew better than anyone.

He shook his head, "You can't… We were… before you disappeared..."

"Before I was kidnapped by former Death Eaters you mean?" she snapped, he became nervous at the look in her eye.

"Why him?"

"He saved me. I spent four months being tortured for being a mudblood-" Harry hissed. "-And he was the only one to save me! Where were you?" She was yelling now. "I told myself every day, 'Harry will save me! He always does! He loves me!' But I was stupid! No one was coming! FOUR MONTHS! SO DON'T YOU BLOODY ASK ME WHY I WENT WITH DRACO!"

"We searched for you!" he cried.

"Oh did you?" she snarled, "The reports in the Prophet stopped after two months! They gave me one every day! And then I stopped being in there. Not even reported dead. You just gave up didn't you!"

"I never gave up…" Hermione and Malfoy laughed. Harry was so confused and betrayed; he didn't know what was going on in his head or in reality. This had to be a bad dream. But the pain was so real. "But why are you here with him? He's killed our friends!"

Hermione smiled as Malfoy burst into laughter, "He-thinks-I-killed-them!"

"But then who did…?" Harry asked.

Hermione's smile grew even wider, "I did." Harry's mouth went dry. She was joking. She had to be. He was remembering Ginny's mangled face… Hermione couldn't have done that. Hermione and Ginny were so close. Harry opened his mouth to say, 'What happened to you?' But he found he could not speak. Malfoy's laughs became even harder at Harry's obvious struggle. "You honestly think I'm just going to go picking daisies, running back into your arms after you lot abandoned me?" He still couldn't answer. "You deserved to pay for what you did to me. All of them!" She gestured to the bloody mounds around them which he assumed was his friends. He could feel the bile crawling up his throat again.

"Look at him! So confused!" Malfoy chuckled.

"I loved you!" Harry yelled, his anger fuelling his voice, "And you loved me! I never gave up hoping you were alive!"

Hermione sneered at him, "Yes I was foolish enough to fall for you. I should've known you weren't going to be there. But you promised Harry! You promised me you'd never let _anyone_ hurt me! And look at me now!"

Her scars. They were a daily reminder of how he's left her. Two years of bitterness… "The Hermione I knew would'nt have killed her friends."

"Maybe not," Hermione replied, "But she isn't here anymore. She was killed as you left her to die! Someone stronger had to take her place!"

"A murderer? Is that who you are?"

"I prefer to say I have no limits to my rage. Anyone would agree, you all deserve to hurt like I did. To have your heart ripped out by betrayal, to be shown what pain really is. To die."

"I don't believe it," Harry said firmly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered something which sounded like 'Annoying prat'.

Hermione glanced sideways at Malfoy, her lips curling up ever so slightly, "I've gotten bored of him now. He's irritating me. Let's get to the fun part."

Harry's heart was hammering again; his throat had gotten tight, as Hermione advanced towards him.

* * *

><p>His throat was sore from screaming, but he carried on screaming and thrashing against the pain. His warm blood the only comfort as he died. He could see nothing as his eyes had been burned at the very beginning. He could feel himself being dragged into death, and memories danced in the darkness. Memories of Hermione…<p>

_He stared at her, how long had he loved her? And why had it taken so long to realise he did. She turned and her warm eyes met his, she smiled, "What are you looking at?"_

"_I love you," he replied. It only took her a second to realise what he had said before she threw herself on him._

The scene was fading and another was taking its place.

_Thick tears fell down her cheeks; he kissed the salty droplets away. "Hermione what's wrong?" _

"_I keep having these nightmares… About Death Eaters coming to get me. And they… hurt me." Her voice was small and breathless. _

_He wrapped his arms around her, pressing their foreheads together, "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Hermione."_

"_I love you," she murmured against his lips._

"_I love you too," he replied before joining their lips. _

Blackness swallowed him for a second before another memory played.

_Her laugh echoed through the fields. "Come find me!" she yelled from a distance. He grinned and started racing through the tall plants. "You'll never find me!"_

"_I will!" He yelled back, "I when I do you're in for one big snogging session Miss Granger!" He only got a giggle in reply. He slowed down, he knew she was close. He listened and heard her light footsteps. He burst through some leaves, grabbed her and they tumbled to the ground. They laughed together, until their mouths found each other. Her arms laced around his neck, pulling him closer as she moaned. _

_He broke away for a second, "I love you."_

He wanted to open his mouth to tell her one last time that he loved her, but as he no longer possessed a tongue it seemed pointless. He let out one more scream as he felt her cut open his chest, there was more pain inside him and then… he died.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood over the boy who she once loved; clutching his heart in her bloody hands. She looked over at Draco and smiled. "All done, love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know if I did well! <strong>


End file.
